Scheduling board systems using movable boards mounted on wall tracks are increasingly used for displaying information and scheduling people, events, and operations. Such scheduling board systems vary in detail but typically include upper and lower wall tracks that support movable module boards resting on the lower track and removably retained in a vertical position by the upper track. Such module boards can be moved along the wall tracks, and removed from and rearranged on the wall tracks. Modular boards are also typically provided with a grid pattern and are often made of ferro magnetic material to support magnetic tags, names, and symbols, that can be rearranged for scheduling and display purposes.
This invention involves recognition of the need of supporting module boards and other accessories so they can override the boards supported on the wall tracks. A modular board or other element overriding the track-supported module boards becomes a reference element that can move along the tracks in front of the track-mounted boards for more convenient reading, scheduling, revision, note taking, etc. An overriding reference element is especially useful as modular board scheduling systems increase in length and capacity. For example, a vertical index at the left end of the board is difficult to read relative to a grid pattern on modular boards many feet to the right of the index. An overriding reference element can move a vertical index along the length of the scheduling board system to eliminate this problem. Overriding reference elements can also serve other purposes such as displaying information that can be compared with the underlying information on the scheduling system, providing a movable note or memoranda board, facilitating the mounting, arranging, and revising of schedule information, and other uses that will evolve as overrider reference elements become available.